Ranma y shampoo: amor inquebrantable
by kobhain
Summary: Shampoo con el paso del tiempo empieza a llamar la atención de ranma pero esta ves sin trucos, como reaccionara la familia tendo? Ranma estará dispuesto a estar con shampoo? Como hará ella para tenerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja que me gusta bastante, inspirandome de otros fics que eh leído, en fin no tengo nada más que decir espero les guste y no sean tan duros soy nuevo en esto.**

SHAMPOO JAMAS SE RINDE.

Que es lo que pasa cuando tu amor, la persona especial con quien quieres estar, no puede comprender y tal vez, ni siquiera entender lo que sientes por el. Cuando intento tras intento no sólo fracasa si no que sientes que pierdes un poco de tus fuerzas para seguir, cualquier persona hasta cierto punto normal, se atrevería a dejar ese amor de lado por más doloroso que sea, será más tranquilizante y solo sentirías una punzada en el corazón que el tiempo podrá curar, pero esta chica de pelo azul hasta las rodillas no puede dejar que pase eso, no se puede rendir, ella está segura que aunque no sea pronto algún día su amado podrá correspondería, estar a su lado y poder hacerlo sentir por ella eso mismo que ella siente al verlo, al estar cerca de él.

Ella se levanta como de costumbre para empezar su día trabajando en el restaurante con su abuela, no sin antes cepillar su largo cabello viendo su reflejo en el espejo, reflexionando porque él no quería estar con ella, no le hacía falta nada, incluso con el tiempo entendió que con trucos y engaños solo lo alejaría de ella, entendió que si quería conseguir su amor debía hacerlo con su encanto personal, su delicada sonrisa y buen trato, no importa cuantas mujeres más quieran estar con el, ella saldría victoriosa de entre todas. Sin más ella, lista para empezar su día bajo las escaleras para encontrar a su abuela y mousse preparando todo para abrir.

-buenos días bisabuela, hola mousse- saludo sonriendo.

-Buenos días shampoo, hoy iras a ver al yerno? –

-por supuesto abuela, tengo que llev… - no puedo terminar de hablar por que llego mousse a abrazarte a la amazona.-amada shampoo hoy amanecí con mi alegre corazón esperando que aceptes ser mi esposa- Por respuesta solo sintió el puño de la amazona estrellándose en su cara para caer inconsciente.

\- que fastidio soportar todos los días lo mismo – dijo la amazona pisandole la cara al chico pato para pasar a la cocina. – bueno bisabuela prepare rápido almuerzo para mi y para ranma.

Así la chica china preparo su almuerzo y cuando termino se preparo para llevarle el suyo ranma, se le había hecho costumbre hacer eso, sabía que el chico de la trenza muchas veces no alcanzaba comida en el receso por lo que ella siempre le llevaba algo, sabía que era un buen paso para que el la aceptara en su vida siendo más que una amiga.

-bien bisabuela ya regreso-

-muy bien pero sabes que la condición es que cada día logres conquistar al yerno-

-no te preocupes bisabuela lo hare-.

Por otro lado el chico de la trenza caminaba sobre la reja de siempre camino a la escuela, junto con akane, su relación seguía siendo casi igual, aunque ella lo negará siempre le deba celos ver al trenzudo con otra mujer y aun más si se trataba de shampoo, ella notaba como ranma podía llegar a verla, sabía que a él le importaba aunque lo negará o tal vez era tan torpe que ni el se daba cuenta.

-oye ranma ya va mucho tiempo que no veo que vayas a la cafetería en el receso y tu siempre eres el primero en estar hay- dijo de pronto sacando a ranma de sus pensamientos.

-bueno es que jeje tu sabes voy a vigilar que happosai no moleste a nadie – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para que no preguntara más, no podía dejar que se enterara de que shampoo siempre le traía algo de comer o sería golpeado hasta su tumba – pero tu tienes un barril sin fondo como para dejar de comer – le respondió akane oliendo una mentira.

-oye tampoco es para exagerar sabes, mejor apresuremonos o llegaremos tarde-.

Ella sabía que había algo más, era ranma siempre había algo más, pero también tenia razón llegarían tarde si no corrían. Pero no se quedaría hay, esperaría hasta el receso para seguir a ranma.

Una vez en el salón ranma fue a saludar a su amiga casi hermana ukyo, que aunque el sabia lo que ukyo quería con el, estaba bien que ella no estuviera molestando sobre eso.

-Hola ukyo, como estuvo tu fin de semana – saludo ranma como siempre.

-hola ranma, no fue de lo mejor, no hubieron muchas ventas esos días- hay llega akane que al igual que el chico de la trenza saluda a su compañera de clase.

Cuando llego la maestra hinako todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares para comenzar la clase y como siempre era algo difícil para ranma prestar atención a esta, pues estaba concentrado en que comida le traería shampoo hoy.

Llego el receso y ranma como siempre fue el primero en salir, para ir a donde siempre veía a la amazona que era la azotea de la escuela, ya estando hay solo le quedaba esperar a la hermosa chica de cabello azul.

-ni hao ranma- escucho el chico de la trenza, para así voltear y ver a la amazona con su linda sonrisa que parecía exclusiva para el.

-hola shampoo, que bueno verte- dijo ranma mientras empezaba a oler el rico aroma que la comida que traía shampoo. – que trajiste ahora – me pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Shampoo estaba a punto de contestarle pero como esperaba que algún día pasara vio a akane parada atrás de ranma con su aura roja que enamanaba toda su furia. Ranma parecía no reaccionar hasta que vio la cara de shampoo que no lo veía a el.

-es akane verdad- dijo esperando que ella solo le jugará una broma.

-quisiera poder decirte que no- le contesto, con eso ranma puso su mejor cara de espanto que cualquiera pagaría por ver.

-mira akane puedo explicarte esto- como no era ninguna novedad la mejor respuesta de akane era agarrar a ranma y darle todo tipo de golpes. – explicar que ranma, que ella siempre te ha traído de comer, mientras tú no te atreves a comer ni un bocado de lo que yo preparo.

-pero akane eso es todo solo trae de comer no hay nada más- esas palabras llegaron como fuego a los oídos de la amazona que creía que progresaba con el chico de la trenza.

-si como no, solos ustedes dos, siempre supe que harías eso ranma- akane seguia golpeando hasta el cansancio a ranma, cuando de pronto escucharon un plato caer al piso como consecuencia rompiéndose, al ver notaron que shampoo ya no estaba ahí, ranma no entendía porque se fue así tan repentinamente, pero si sabía que probablemente por algo que había dicho, pero ahora se debía preocupar por no morir asesinado a manos de akane.

-Esa akane en verdad esta loca- se oía refunfuñar a ranma, mientras caminaba a casa, solo ya que akane decidió adelantarse y ukyo fue a comprar lo necesario para su negocio. Pero de pronto recordó ese momento en que shampoo se fue sin decir nada, pero el estaba seguro de que no fue por algo bueno, no sabia si ir ya a casa para oír los regaños de su papá y el señor tendo o ir a ver porque shampoo se puso así, pero si lo veian estaría aún en más problemas, pero el no podía estar tranquilo si era el culpable de que la amazona esté así, después de meditarlo un rato decidió visitar a la amazona después de todo nunca le agradeció bien que siempre le llevaba algo de comer.

Hola abuela, esta shampoo? - decía mientras entraba al restaurante

-yerno que sorpresa y no, no está se fue a hacer un entrega aunque ya tarda demasiado, también cuando regreso de tu escuela se veía bastante mal, dime paso algo malo-.

\- de eso quería hablar con ella no se que paso - ranma empezaba a pensar donde podía estar, no podía dejar eso así.

-deberías ir a buscarla, tal vez tu sepas donde esta – la abuela queria que ranma se acercara más a su nieta y parecía que con el tiempo empezaba a ganarse un lugar en el.

-si es lo que haré, gracias abuela-. El chico de la trenza no sabia por donde empezar pero si sabia que ella era alguien que podía apreciar los lugares tranquilos, en eso se parecían ella y akane. Así que fue donde una vez el estuvo sentado en un árbol con su parte femenina cuando happosai lo hizo oler el incienso que separaba sus dos partes.

Tal como supuso, vio a la amazona sentada en ese mismo árbol viendo hacia el horizonte donde el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse dando ese ocaso que es un deleite para la vista, aunque ranma quería acercarse decidió quedarse hay, un momento más, para poder apreciar desde ese ángulo a la bella amazona, mientras el viento soplaba haciendo que su largo cabello se sacudiera.

-no puede ser, que estoy pensando – razonaba en su mente mientras empezaba a sentir cierto atracción por shampoo, así que decidió ir con ella.

-hola shampoo, que haces aquí – le decía mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-ah ranma, suelo venir aquí cuando no se que pensar-

\- y que es lo que te pasa? – el sabia la respuesta pero quería que ella se lo dijera.

\- sobre ti ranma, no entiendo por que tiene que ser así, siempre me esfuerzo tanto para lograr que me ames y solo recibo rechazo tras rechazo, en cambio esa chica violenta siempre tiene tu atención, porque tiene que ser así ranma dime – estas últimas palabras se notaba toda la tristeza y enojo que tenía la amazona, mientras dejaba caer una lágrimas, ranma no podía soportar eso, ver a una mujer llorar por su culpa era demasiado. Así que sin más, si pensarlo dos veces, abrazo a la bella amazona esperando poder arreglar todo lo malo, que se sintiera mejor.

Ella simplemente no sabía como reaccionar, era la primera vez que el la abrazaba, estaba estática, no podía ni siquiera hablar, era como si con ese abrazo hubiera reparado cualquier herida que tuviera, así que reacciono y paso sus suaves pero fuertes brazos por el torso de ranma para corresponder su abrazo.

Shampoo quiero terminar de ver el ocaso contigo esta bien – le dijo ranma para separar suavemente a la amazona de el y que ambos se sentarán de nuevo.

Ella no dijo nada solo asintió y ya estando sentados ella se recargo sobre el hombro de su amado y este aceptó pues sabía que shampoo se lo merecía.

-aunque no fue como esperaba, hoy me has hecho tan feliz ranma, wo ai ni – así transcurrieron los minutos y cuando la luna ya empezaba a salir, ranma vio a shampoo para decirle que debían irse pero solo vio que la amazona estaba durmiendo en su hombro, seria demasiado cruel despertarla por lo que opto por llevarla a su casa cargando.

Cuando llegaron entró por la ventana y la deposito suavemente en su cama – wo ai ni airen – escucho ranma cuando estaba a punto de salir y pensó que había despertado pero parecía que estaba soñando porque aún tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Sin más salio de su casa no sin antes avisarle a la abuela que había regresado bien shampoo, no sabia porque se comporto así con ella, no sabía si fue por agradecimiento o porque de verdad le nació querer estar con ella, esas dudas fueron disipadas por preocupación cuando pensó en lo que le esperaba al llegar a su casa.


	2. ES TU OPORTUNIDAD SHAMPOO!

**Esta es tu oportunidad shampoo!**

Ranma se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la casa tendo, no era muy tarde así que era imposible que no se encontrara con alguien en el camino a su habitación, esperando lo peor entró lentamente y al parecer ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos, lo que fue un gran alivio en especial no tener que ver a akane, de solo pensar que le haría si se entera de que estuvo de nuevo con shampoo y aun mucho más confiando con ella que otras veces.

Parece que al chico de la trenza le sonrió la suerte porque no se encontró con nadie, así que abrió la puerta de su habitación y fingir que nada paso, para no recibir el típico regaño de su padre.

-ranma me puedes explicar porque llego akane tan enojada y tu llegas a esta hora? –

-aaa hola papá, es que ryoga me reto a una pelea y akane pues ya sabes que basta que una mujer me hable para que pase eso – por un momento ranma pensó que ya la había librado.

-no deberías expresarte así de tu prometida ranma y no es normal que ella esté así de enojada, casi te deshacía con la mirada. –

-ese no es problema mio, ella se enoja por nada y aparte es demasiado agresiva – lo que no sabía ranma es que la chica de quien se expresaba así, estaba escuchando todo a través de las delgadas paredes de papel de nuevo con su aura roja de batalla, pues quería saber también donde había estado ranma. Así que decidió entrar.

-RANMA, espero que no hayas omitido la parte de que shampoo siempre te llevaba comida-

-akane que sorpresa cuanto llevas escuchando – decía ranma mientras veía como akane tronaba sus dedos

-Es cierto eso ranma, como puedes hacerle eso a akane ella se esfuerza en prepararte comida y tu siempre la rechazas –

\- acaso quieres que muera envenenado – se quejaba el chico de la trenza - aparte shampoo me llegaba a salvar de morir de hambre y no puedo rechazar la comida –

-que esta pasando aquí – el señor tendo acababa de llegar a la escena.

-perfecto lo que faltaba ahora si nunca podré salir vivo de aquí – pensó ranma mientras veía como se acercaba su muerte a manos de todos los presentes.

-lo que pasa es que ranma se ha estado viendo con shampoo – decía akane ya lista para darle a ranma lo que se merece.

-¿eso es cierto ranma? creía que no te agradaba la presencia de esa chica y por lo que veo eso es lo que molesto a akane –

-esperen nada es lo que parece ella solo me llevaba comida y ya, nada más paso lo juro-

-ya no quiero escucharte tonto, mal agradecido – le dijo akane mientras lo mandaban a volar.

-a donde cree que vaya a caer tendo? - le decía el señor saotome a tu amigo .

-no lose saotome, pero dígame usted sabía esto de ranma y shampoo? - le reprochaba el señor tendo a su amigo.

-por supuesto que no tendo, ni siquiera sabía que ranma aún veía a esa chica -

-más le vale saotome, bueno ahora vayamos a descansar – después de esa pequeña función todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras la chica de cabello corto azul, pensaba - siempre pensé que ranma sentía un atracción por shampoo – se quedó con ese pensamiento mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Ya siendo otro día, una hermosa amazona salía del restaurante para empezar a barrer la entrada, iba vestida con una falda roja y blusa amarilla, simplemente siendo tan linda como ella sabe hacerlo, cuando ya había terminado y fue a tirar la basura, vio a ranma atrás de estos, con los ojos en espiral, sucio y con gran moretón en la cara – seguro fue esa chica violenta - supuso shampoo con enojo, pero este pronto desapareció y lo sustituyó preocupación por el estado de su prometido.

-estará bien shampoo no te preocupes, solo que recibió un fuerte golpe – le dijo la anciana para calmar a su nieta.

-vaya pobre ranma en esa casa lo tratan muy mal, no se como puede aguantar – decía shampoo mientras acariciaba suave mente el pelo del chico. – pero lo peor de todo es que todos estos problemas son por mi culpa –

-no es tu culpa shampoo, solo que akane es muy temperamental – la abuela trataba de hacer sentir mejor a shampoo.

\- bueno ahora mejor prepararé algo de comer para cuando despierte ranma – ella sabía que la comida siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

Ranma empezaba a abrir los ojos y conforme lo hacia empezaba a reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba – este es el restaurante de shampoo y la abuela pero como llegué… a cierto - ranma recordó como fue que llegó hay, estuvo bastante tiempo en el aire hasta se había hecho aburrido.

-ranma que bueno que despiertas - salto shampoo para abrazar a su prometido.

\- shampoo supongo que tu me ayudaste, pues gracias pero creo que debería irme –

-seguro te iras sin comer algo, eso no es propio de ti ranma –

Ahora que lo pensaba ayer no había podido comer nada por todo lo que paso y ahora que estaba más relajado el hambre ya se hacia notar para el - bueno ahora que lo mencionas tal vez podría quedarme un momento más jeje –

Así ranma empezó a devorar la comida mientras shampoo solo lo observaba sin duda para ella el se veía más feliz estando con ella que con akane, así que decidió hacerle la platica.

-ranma porque no vienes a vivir aquí conmigo – esa pregunta tan directa agarro a ranma por sorpresa que ya estaba empezando a atragantarse.

-pero que dices shampoo, lo dices como si no tuviera donde vivir –

Es que siempre veo que akane te trata muy mal y los demás no hacen nada –

-no siempre es así shampoo, no todo el tiempo son peleas - aunque shampoo tenía algo de razón no podia decir que siempre era así, pues también había momentos en los que akane lo ayudó mucho.

-acaso las estas defendiendo otra vez, después de como te trata ranma – shampoo empezaba a mostrar signos de enojo.

\- no solo que, no siempre son peleas – ranma trataba tranquilizar a shampoo, el sabía que podía pegar aún mucho más fuerte que akane.

\- lo siento ranma es solo que no puedo dejar que esa chica violenta te trate así –

-no te preocupes shampoo, deja que yo me preocupe por akane, ahora será mejor que me vaya tengo escuela y gracias por la comida – shampoo notaba claramente que ranma era cada vez menos cortante con ella, eso era más que claro siempre lo ha ayudado y es mucho más comprensible que akane, además ella todo el tiempo lo está golpeando, sabía que esta podría ser una oportunidad para poder acercarse más a su amado.

Por otro lado en la casa de los tendo, nabiki y akane se preparaban para ir tambien a la escuela.

-porque ranma aún no habrá regresado – decía la menor de los tendo molesta.

-Tal vez aún ni siquiera cae por el golpe que le diste o puede que haya ido con shampoo ella lo trata bien - nabiki sabía que eso haría enojar a akane bastante y para ella eran divertidos sus celos.

-pero que cosas dices nabiki, seguro que el ya está por venir – como por invocación ranma entro corriendo para arreglar sus cosas e ir a la escuela. Ya una vez todos como de costumbre tuvieron que ir casi corriendo porque se les hizo tarde.

-y ranma donde estuviste toda la noche? – le pregunto akane pues quería estar segura de que no con alguien que la molestaría.

-pues tirado lejos de aquí en la calle, estuve inconsciente toda la noche – por el buen de su salud será mejor que nadie sepa la verdad.

\- lo siento ranma, es que cuando las cosas se tratan de shampoo por alguna razón es diferente –

-a que te refieres akane, si nada es diferente con ella – ranma se mostraba confundido.

-si lo es ranma, tal vez con el paso del tiempo han cambiado las cosas, te vez diferente cuando estás con ella, dime que piensas de ella –

-pensar, no pienso nada solo es mi amiga como ukyo,solo de vez en cuando me ayuda –

-vamos ranma sabemos que no es igual que con ukyo, se ve en la forma que la miras, dime acaso te gusta o ni tu te das cuenta – akane empezaba a subir el tono de voz, claramente por qué ranma se comportaba bastante torpe con esto.

-no akane las cosas no son así, mira mejor apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde –

\- muy bien tu ganas pero no hemos terminado con esto oíste - que no crea que no se dio cuenta de que no respondió su pregunta de si le gustaba la amazona.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad bueno si es normalidad tener una maestra que se comporta como niña y puede robar energía, pero ranma como siempre pensando en todo menos en la clase, esta vez no por comida si no por la conversación que tuvo con akane, ¿le podría gustar shampoo ? Realmente nunca lo había pensado, aunque tenia que admitir que ella es muy bonita y pues algún día tendría que elegir prometida, aunque antes era bastante claro que sería akane, ahora no estaba totalmente seguro, si pensaba en cada una seria así.

Kodachi: ella seguro que no era la más local de todas y parecía que nunca escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

Ukyo: aunque también era bonita y se podría decir que normal, nunca la vio como su pareja, para el era su amiga de la infancia y siempre será así.

Akane y shampoo: la primera no había cambiado nada seguida siendo igual de agresiva y celosa, aunque era muy bonita, su forma de ser no le gustaba nada cuando se comportaba de esa forma, en cuanto a la amazona ella si había cambiado desde que se conocieron antes era obsesiva, engañosa y eso le molestaba, pero aunque sigue dándole esos abrazos de amazona, ella se había vuelto más comprensible y podría decir que su presencia se le hacía hasta agradable

En fin no creía que aún fuera tiempo de pensar con quien estar y ya casi seria el receso y no sabia si esta vez shampoo vendría de nuevo así que mejor se preparaba para ir por comida.

Justo estando enfrente de la cafetería, cuando ranma empezaba a elegir que quiera, llego la amazona como de costumbre con panes al vapor, aunque el se alegro de verla hay pues le ahorraría tener que pelear por comida, se preocupo porque siempre por obra del destino llegaría akane o ukyo, así que la tomo de la mano "cosa que no esperaba shampoo" y se fue corriendo de hay.

-ni hao ranma, no me dejaste ni hablar –

-lo siento shampoo es que si llega akane, tu sabes no quiero tener problemas – apenas se estaba dando cuenta que tomaba a shampoo de la mano así que se sonrojo.

-bueno aquí tienes ranma – le decía mientras entregaba su comida.

-gracias shampoo realmente no sabría si vendrías -

Claro que si ranma y sobre eso, pensé que habría una forma con la que me podrías agradecer-

-así? Y cual es shampoo – decía ranma dudoso de lo que podría pedirle

-bueno mañana cerramos antes el restaurante así que me gustaría salir contigo –

\- yo no lose shampoo es que, tu sabes como son las cosas –

-esta bien ranma imagine que dirías algo así – esto último se empezaba a oír con un tono triste y ranma se dio cuenta de eso.

-puede que si logro que nadie se entere y que estemos en un lugar donde nadie de ellos pueda estar, no sería tan malo- fue lo que pensó ranma – esta bien shampoo mañana saldré contigo.

\- de verdad, que felicidad – shampoo abrazo a ranma, aunque esta vez lo soltó más rápido pues sabía que tenía que volver a clases y no quería darle más problemas a su amado.

-muy bien shampoo solo no le digas a nadie de esto si –

-confía en mi ranma, bueno te veo mañana airen – por fin había conseguido una cita con ranma, poner ojitos de gato triste funciona muy bien en el.

-muy bien shampoo hasta luego - así tanto ranma como shampoo se fue cada quien por su lado, haber que salía mañana. Aunque parecía que no estuvieron solos todo este tiempo.

-una cita con shampoo eh ranma, será divertido-…

 **N/A: bueno pues, espero les guste este segundo capítulo, siento que poco a poco empiezo a agarrar más ritmo a esto, aunque realmente no puedo decir cada cuando voy a actualizar porque no siempre hay tiempo, en fin gracias a todos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Dr. Pepper 1-2: gracias por el apoyo compañero, si lo del árbol es un clásico en los fics Jaja bueno también espero que no tardes tanto en actualizar. Suerte.**

 **Elvis F231: gracias por leerlo espero que siga ese mismo interés después y tanto actualización no creo tardar ni una semana, eso espero, bueno gracias por leer.**

 **Aaron VS3: gracias por leer amigo, ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado**


	3. GRACIAS POR TODO SHAMPOO

**GRACIAS POR TODO SHAMPOO.**

Hay estaba, nuestro querido personaje, viéndose un poco más extraño de lo normal, si eso era posible, que era por su cita con shampoo probablemente, que ni siquiera el sabía que sentía por ella, muy cierto, pero tenia una extraña sensación, no podía describirla, una pequeña variación de como se siente cuando está a punto de ver su mamá, cosa que nunca logra, pero esta vez no sabia porque, tal vez por lo que podía llegar a pasar, o por lo que podía llegar entre shampoo y el.

-ranma te vez algo tenso, te sientes bien, hay algún secreto que quieras contar? - una voz lo sacaba de su pensamiento.

-nada que le interese a usted maestro happosai – ranma no podía dejar que nadie se entere, así que debía actuar más natural – muchas gracias por la comida kasumi, iré a arreglar mis cosas para la escuela.

\- no sienten que ranma esta muy extraño hoy? - comento la menor de los tendo.

\- si, apenas si comió la mitad de lo que come siempre, estará enfermo – respondió la hermana mayor.

-no se preocupen así hay mucho más para mi Jaja – cerró el hombre panda mientras empezaba a comer lo de ranma.

Mientras tanto con ranma.

-Vaya que debería llevar con shampoo, formal o no, que va siempre le eh gustado como estoy, solo me llevare mi camisa azul – pensaba hasta que noto que se estaba preocupando demasiado por eso, por lo que fuera a pensar shampoo de él - esto me esta afectando más de lo que debería.

-ranma estas seguro que no quieres contarnos algo? – de nuevo la misma voz de hace rato.

-maestro ya le dije que no es nada que le importe-

-nunca imagine que te pondría de esta forma tener un cita con shampoo, aunque ella es muy bonita tal vez sea eso, no te preocupes ranma si no querías ir yo puedo remplazarte jiji – decía el maestro lujurioso, mientas veía como ranma empezaba a enojarse – además como se sentirá la pobre akane, cuando se entere que su prometido se fue a una cita secreta con la bella amazona-.

-maestro usted no sería capaz y como diablos se entero de eso –

-pues te contare querido discípulo, estaba en búsqueda de mi colección como acostumbro y cuando estaba a punto de irme te vi a lo lejos con una chica de cabello azul obviamente era shampoo, así que me acerque para hacerle una pequeña visita pero justo cuando iba a salir, escuche lo último que dijo la amazona-.

"-quieres tener una cita conmigo ranma-".

Así que me tuve quedar para oír tu respuesta que me sorprendió completamente, nunca pensé que aceptarías ranma. –

El chico de la trenza tenía un tic en el ojo, como no se dio cuenta que hay estaba el maestro, la presencia de shampoo hace que baje la guardia – no es lo que piensa maestro, yo le debo muchos favores a shampoo es la mejor forma en que puedo pagarle –

-ranma, si me dejas pasar un rato con la linda shampoo no le diré nada a nadie –

-yo no puedo permitir que se acerque a shampoo – aunque no quiera que el maestro se acercara a ella, no tenía muchas opciones.

-estas seguro? Porque si les digo esto deberías ir recogiendo tus cosas para que puedas salir vivo, así que dime, aceptas – esto último lo dijo con malicia sabía que ranma no tenía opciones.

-le voy a contar a shampoo maestro, solo no diga nada –

-muy buen muchacho, empezaré a buscar mis mejores ropas-

En eso llega alguien bastante apresurada.

-ranma que esperas se nos va hacer tarde, maestro que hace aquí – era akane y ranma solo espero con el Jesús en la boca que el maestro no dijera nada.

-solo estaba charlando con mi alumno; akane, bueno nos vemos jiji – así el maestro se fue de la habitación de ranma.

-vamos akane, o llegaremos tarde – la chica obviamente noto que ranma tenía algo, pero decidió dejarlo para después.

Ya ambos jóvenes se encaminaban hacia la escuela, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, akane no sabía que hacer, ranma nunca a negado que shampoo le pueda gustar además si estuvieron viéndose por un tiempo aunque solo fuera poco pudo hacer que ranma empezará a sentir algo por ella, debía hacer algo si no quería que fuera peor. En tanto a ranma, no sabia que hacer con el maestro happosai, lo había puesto en problemas sabía que shampoo no aceptaría estar con un viejo perverso como el, debía encontrar la forma de salir de esta sin que nadie se enterara o pasaría la noche en la calle.

-oye ranma tu que piensas sobre shampoo – le dice akane haciendo que salgo de este pensamiento.

-pensar a que te refieres con eso – preguntaba ranma dudoso de que si esta conversación seguía podría enterarse.

-no es obvio, acaso te gusta, la puedes incluso amar? –

-vamos akane no crees que estas exagerando como de costumbre, como la amaría tan de repente-

-entonces solo te gusta, ranma quiero que seas sincero – ni si quiera la misma akane estaba segura de poder seguir.

-akane por favor no podrías dejarlo, no tengo nada que decir sobre shampoo - una vez más negando la respuesta, fue lo que pensó akane.

-entonces no te importaría tengo una cita conmigo ranma? Para tratar de arreglar todos los problemas –

-akane eso sería una buena idea, pero lo siento hoy no puedo, por favor no te enfades - aunque a ranma no le desagrada la idea de salir con akane, no podía dejar plantada a shampoo, conocía a la amazona y sabía que su cita le hacía mucha ilusión.

-muy bien ranma no te preocupes, no será que ya tienes otra cita - le pregunta akane maliciosamente, haciendo que al chico de la trenza casi se le pare el corazón pensando lo peor.

-no.. No como crees eso, tu sabes tengo que entrenar akane – contesto ranma sudando frío.

-muy bien ranma supongo que lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión, pero solo,.. – la chica no pudo terminar porque unas rosas aparecieron enfrente de sí cara.

-akane tendo, acepta estas flores como prueba de mi amor y deja que te acompañe – era kuno como de costumbre molestando a la menor de los tendo.

-no crees que es muy temprano para empezar a molestar kuno – decía ranma mientras le acertaba un puño a la cara.

-ranma saotome deja de entrometerte entre el amor de akane y yo – justo cuando dijo eso ambos le dan una patada que lo manda a volar directo a la escuela.

-kuno no aprende, me pregunto si algún día por fin cambiará – decía akane molesta de siempre soportar lo mismo.

Menuda mañana, espere la tarde sea mejor – pensó ranma, siendo positivo esperando que no se ponga peor, o tal vez que anda arruine su cita.

Mientras tanto en el neko hanten.

-bisabuela, como crees que debería ir vestida para mi cita con ranma - a shampoo se le notaba la alegría dos cuadras lejos, pues nunca había tenido una cita con ranma, sin que estuviera obligado o haciéndolo por algo que le daría, esta vez era real, al fin y después de mucho tiempo parecía que el destino empezaba a sonreírle a la amazona, aunque no sólo fue suerte, ella se dio cuenta que todo lo logró a base de su propio esfuerzo, sin trucos ni magia, solo ella, aunque debía a agradecerle un poco a la comida, fue lo que permitió que se acercara más a el.

\- sin duda debes lucir radiante shampoo, esta es una oportunidad única, que el yerno haya aceptado sin pedir nada es buena señal –

-eso lo tengo muy claro bisabuela, además siento que si todo sale bien, me podre acercar aún mucho más a ranma, estoy tan emocionada – sin duda algo que encantaba de shampoo era su bella sonrisa, muchos hombres habían intentado invitarla a salir, aunque si no eran golpeados por mousse que ahora se encontraba en china, ella misma no aceptaba pues su corazón solo pertenecía a ranma, no quería salir con nadie más que no fuera el, su amado sin quererlo se fue robando su corazón haciendo que ahora, para ella le sea imposible pensar en dejarlo y mucho menos ahora que parecía por fin tener una oportunidad, para de igual manera entrar en su corazón.

-bueno shampoo como no sea algo que ocurra muy seguido creo que podremos cerrar el restaurant temprano, para que tengas tiempo de ver como te arreglaras y planees bien esta cita –

\- en serio muchas gracias bisabuela, entonces a trabajar – dijo shampoo decidida de que haría que ranma tuviera la mejor cita de su vida.

En la escuela furinkan

-ranma no quieres venir a comer okonomiyaki, ya tiene tiempo que no vas a visitarme –

\- bueno me gustaría ukyo pero hoy no puedo, de hecho tengo algo de prisa así que me tengo que ir, nos vemos – es la primera vez que rechaza cuando yo lo invito a comer, debía ser algo seria pensó ukyo, pero no decidió darle mucha importancia pues nunca pensó que tendria una cita con la amazona.

Ranma iba llegando a la casa tengo – fue mucha suerte que akane se haya ido de compras con sus amigas, eso lo facilitará – pensó ranma mientras entraba y veia a su padre y el señor soun teniendo una partida de shogi.

-ranma porque akane no viene contigo, acaso pelearon de nuevo – pregunto el señor tendo triste de que la relación de su hija con ranma no avanzará.

-ranma ya te eh dicho que tienes que tratar mejor a akane – siguió su padre.

-no nada de eso, ella se fue de compras regresara más tarde, bueno voy a mi habitación – parecía que el viejo happosai tampoco estaba así que ranma pensó que si se iba ahora tal vez podría ahorrarse un gran problema.

-bueno creo que así estoy listo – dijo ranma listo para salir por la ventana para así evitar cualquier pregunta peligrosa, pero tampoco quería llegar con las manos vacías así que decidió pasar a comprar unas rosas, pero tampoco estaba seguro pues no quería que la amazona pensara que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Así el chico de la trenza llegó al neko hanten, listo en todas formas posibles para su cita con shampoo, no negaría que sentía nervioso, solo esperaba que ella no fuera a hacer algo extraño. Así que decidió entrar y solo vio a sí bisabuela.

-abuela hola, esta shampoo –

-yerno que sorpresa, si voy a decirle que llegaste – así cologne fue subiendo las escaleras sobre su bastón para avisar que llego la cita de shampoo.

Ranma tenía cierta curiosidad por ver como se había vestido shampoo, y no tuvo que esperar mucho, la amazona bajo las escaleras dejando como siempre ver porque muchos hombres querían invitarla a salir, estaba vertida son un short y su blusa amarilla dejando notar que tenía un buen cuerpo, su cabello aunque aún se notaba que traía sus dos largas coletas, estaba peinado por de una forma que ranma nunca había visto, el no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo linda que se veía shampoo, aunque el pensó que ella se arrojaría a dale uno de esos abrazos de amazona, pero solo se acercó a él, viéndolo tan fijamente como el a ella.

Bu.. Bueno shampoo nos vamos – empezó a sentirte nervioso ranma.

-claro ranma mira yo aquí llevo comida, podríamos ir al parque para poder estar solos – al chico de la trenza le asustaba un poco quedarse solo con shampoo sabía que ella podría ser algo atrevida, pero mientras más alejado estuviera seria mucho mejor, así nadie los vería.

-si shampoo me parece bien, bueno vamos -

En el camino al parque ranma no le despegaba el ojo a shampoo, cosa que la amazona noto e hizo que se pusiera feliz y aunque ranma sentía bastante nervioso no le impedía poder apreciar la belleza de la amazona, podía decir que entre sus prometidas ella es la más bonita, pero de repente le llego una pregunta que le habían hecho a la cabeza "te gusta shampoo ", nunca lo había negado ni aceptado, pero si dejaba muy a secas la pregunta podría decir que si, sin duda su forma de ver a la amazona había cambiado bastante desde que la conocío.

-ranma que te parece debajo de ese árbol – le señalaba la amazona haciendo que despertara y viera que el lugar era bastante agradable, tal vez porque era entresemana no había gente y la sombra bajo el árbol se veía bastante confortable. – es el lugar perfecto- pensó shampoo.

-bueno deja empiezo a preparar – dijo shampoo mientras rápidamente ponía un pequeño mantel sobre el pasto y sacaba la comida. Ranma decidió no preocuparse por nada más y se dispuso a disfrutar esto, casi nunca tiene tardes tan tranquilas, ese era otro punto a favor de la amazona con ella no había gritos ni golpes.

-ranma me siento tan feliz, no creo que esta tarde pueda ser mejor –

-yo también me siento cómodo shampoo, es bastante tranquilo – le dijo sinceramente ranma, cosa que emociono a la amazona pues no quería incomodarlo en ningún momento por eso se controlo bastante con sus abrazos amazónicos.

-ranma te gustaría ir al cine después, vi una película que me gustaría ver contigo –

-podría shampoo me ahora no tengo mucho dinero –

-no te preocupes por eso ranma, yo puedo pagar – con esto ranma simplemente asintió – y ranma por que no me cuentas algo más sobre ti, tal vez sobre tu pasado.

-no se que podría ser shampoo, tu ya sabes la mayoría que es importante –

-pero siempre hay algo más y yo quiero conocer completamente a mi prometido –

-bueno podría ser sobre mi mamá, porque nunca eh podido hablarle como hombre –

-yo no sabia que tu mamá haya estado aquí –

-solo fue un tiempo pero ella tampoco me conoce así –

-entonces ella solo te ha visto cuando eres mujer? - le pregunto shampoo algo desconcertada de que siendo ranma hombre su mamá jamás lo haya visto así.

-si pero ella no sabe que yo me transformó y que esa chica soy yo, todo por culpa de mi papá y una tonta promesa que hizo-

-una promesa? Eso debe ser algo molesto para ti – shampoo ya empezaba a guardar todo lo que había traído para comer y viéndola shampoo se puso a ayudarla.

-si, como mi papá desde niño me llevó a entrenar le prometió a mi mamá que si no era todo un hombre a los 16 tendría que matarnos a los dos –

\- y de verdad tu mamá seria capaz de hacer eso – shampoo no sabia si realmente la mamá de ranma acabaría con la vida de su propio hijo.

-créeme shampoo lo es, ya la eh visto, bueno dejemos eso de lado si quieres podemos ir ya al cine-

-muy bien ranma entonces vamos – dijo alegre la amazona, invitando a ranma para que empiecen a caminar.

En el camino también ranma pensó en preguntarle sobre su vida a shampoo, realmente no sabía nada sobre el pasado de la amazona, así que decidió ahora ser el primero que hable.

-shampoo y sobre ti que me puedes contar, sobre tu familia tal vez – a la amazona le sorprendió que ranma le preguntara sobre ella, no lo esperaba sin duda ahora sabía que tenía una oportunidad con el.

-claro que si ranma, pues veras, sabes que en mi aldea las mujeres somos muy orgullosas, así que ellas son las que mandan, por eso realmente nunca eh estado mucho tiempo con mi papá y mi bisabuela me estuvo entrenando todo este tiempo.

-y sobre tu mamá, tu si la conoces? –

\- bueno realmente no, de hecho nunca la conocí según me contaron falleció cuando nací, así que nunca la vi –

\- lo siento shampoo eso es aun mucho peor que lo mio –

-descuida ranma, no me siento mal por eso, aunque si me hubiera gustado verla una vez, mira llegamos fue rápido – termino la amazona, señalando el cine que por cierto ella, ya tenía su película que quería ver.

\- es verdad bueno, que película vamos a ver –

-hay una que es romántica, esa me gustaría – a ranma no le gustaban mucho eso de las películas melosas pero acepto, al fin y al cabo estaba pasandola bien.

Ya en la sala con las palomitas en mano y la película que ya había empezado, ranma estaba algo nervioso pues ahora no solo estaban casi solos, estaban a oscuras, aunque la amazona no había intentado nada extraño todo este tiempo, - si que ha cambiado- fue lo que pensó ranma

En tanto a shampoo no podía estar más feliz aunque trataba de controlarse, no quería molestar a ranma siendo tan efusiva como siempre, pero el escenario era perfecto para darle un beso, pero sabiendo lo tímido que era, sería bastante difícil. Además no quería presionarlo tampoco, aparte de no usar más trucos ni magia, también respetaba el espacio de ranma, para que no se fuera a sentir incómodo y tal vez si le pedía un beso podría arruinar esta noche.

-hay la película fue tan romántica, no lo crees ranma – dijo shampoo teniendo la idea soñadora de que algún día podría estar así con su airen, igual que los protagonistas de la película.

-si que lo era shampoo bastante – contestó ranma pensando lo melosa que había sido la película.

-ranma tarde en encontrarlos todo por no avisarme, esto lo pagaras – sale de la nada el maestro happosai que estaba enojado porque ranma no respeto el trato – le voy a decir a akane sobre esto, ya lo demás vendrá solo jiji- termino el viejo para empezar a correr a la casa de los tendo.

-no maestro espere, no lo dejare – le grito ranma para empezar a seguirlo.

Shampoo no sabía en que momento su noche perfecta se estaba empezando a estropear todo por ese viejo, pero no ella no lo permitiría, nadie podría arruinar su noche, así que también fue por happosai.

Mientras tanto ranma empezaba una pelea con el maestro, que al principio parecía estar pareja pero happosai logró derribar a ranma dejándolo indefenso, pero en eso llega shampoo que le pisa la cabeza y lo agarra.

-linda shampoo tengamos un cita – le dijo happosai tal vez sin notar su enojo.

-escuche viejo esta estaba siendo una noche perfecta hasta que usted llegó, así que largo – grito shampoo mientras de la daba un golpe que mandó a volar al maestro happosai muy lejos de hay.

-gracias shampoo, me hubiera lanzado una de sus bombas si no llegabas, aunque ahora estoy sucio por la pequeña pelea con el maestro - dijo ranma mientras se sacudía un poco, aunque pensó que así le creerían más fácil sobre su entrenamiento.

Pero la amazona no dijo nada solo se quedó quieta, con su mirada hacia el piso – shampoo estas bien – pregunto ranma por su repentino cambio de humor.

-si ranma solo que esta noche debía ser perfecta, debía hacer que fuera la mejor cita de tu vida, pero gracias al maestro arruino los planes – decía mientras pensaba que si ranma no la paso bien, podría jamás tener una oportunidad igual.

-vamos shampoo esto no ha acabado, solo fue un pequeño inconveniente, ven te acompaño a tu casa – dijo ranma para tratar de animar un poco a la amazona.

Shampoo todo el camino estuvo un poco preocupada de si ranma lo paso bien, lo último que quería era que su airen estuviera incómodo con ella y como el no decía nada la hacía pensar lo peor.

-shampoo realmente me divertí esta noche – dijo ranma mientras se detenía y shampoo noto que ya habían llegado a su hogar, pero eso no le importo ranma le había dicho que se divirtió con ella, así que no aguanto más y se lanzó a darle un abrazo solo como se los da a el y para su sorpresa ranma también la abrazo de nuevo, dejándose llevar por el momento.

-gracias por todo shampoo, te has convertido en alguien especial – finalizó ranma que se soltó suavemente para irse, pero no sin antes de que la amazona le diera un suave beso en la mejilla, cosa que sonrojo a ranma.

-wo ai ni airen, gracias por esta tarde, ahora lose – dijo shampoo para poner en duda a ranma.

-que es lo que sabes shampoo – pregunto ranma sin tener idea de lo que diría.

-de que si tengo una oportunidad contigo, ahora lose y la aprovecharé – dijo finalmente shampoo para entrar a su hogar y dejar a ranma sorprendido por su declaración, pero que tan cierto seria, ni el lo sabía, pero ahora estaba más seguro de que si podía gustarle, recordando su sonrisa y su silueta bajo la luz de la luna, nadie negaría que es muy bonita.

-puede que así sea shampoo – dijo en voz baja casi para el mismo esto último para empezar a caminar a la casa tendo y excusas para la típica discusión, aunque algo que sí le preocupa era el maestro happosai, algún día caería del golpe que shampoo le dio y probablemente les diría a todos. En fin no quería liarse mucho con eso ahora, quería dejarse un rato la imagen de shampoo en su mente.

 **N/A: hola a todos, lose este capítulo tardo más pero también es más largo, no sabía como terminarlo, seguro creyeron que ranma se olvidaría o que se iría con akane peor nooo yo no puedo hacer sufrir a shampoo Jaja al menos no de tristeza.**

 **ElvisF231: hola si lo se, akane siempre es tan impulsiva, pues si mínimo trataré de sacar uno a la semana si puedo dos que así sea y aunque aún no tengo pensado un final, lo tendre y se lo daré, voy a terminar el fic, bueno gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **AaronVS3: gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.**

 **Dr. Pepper 1-2: si lo se, se parece bastante Jaja, gracias por el apoyo igual yo espero que haya actualizacion en tu fic se que puede llegar a complicarte ya cuando esta avanzada la historia como la tuya y pues gracias por el apoyo y escribirme también.**

 **En general gracias a todos los que leen, espero les guste la historia y pues nada nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, solo adelantare que akane tampoco piensa dejar a ranma y hará su esfuerzo por ser más linda con el.**


	4. LA INDECISIÓN DE RANMA

LA INDECISIÓN DE RANMA

Por las solitarias calles de nerima se encontraba ranma caminando rumbo a su casa, la luna aunque no era demasiado tarde se encontraba en su punto más alto, le resultaba algo confortable, pues le hacía recordar la imagen de shampoo, con su sonrisa, bajo esta misma luz de la luna, de algo estaba seguro la amazona le gustaba, pero tampoco podía olvidar a akane así, como si nada hubiera pasado, con ella igual había pasado buenos momentos, que debía hacer y no solo serian ellas, también ukyo, mi papá, en fin demasiadas personas. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa tendo, sin más y sin miedo decidió entrar.

-menos mal que estoy sucio, así podrá ser algo creíble el entrenamiento – pensó ranma esperando que todo saliera bien. – hola, ya volví – dijo finalmente mientras abría la puerta a la sala.

-a ranma por fin llegas, justo para cenar – kasumi fue la primera en recibir al chico de la trenza.

-genial kasumi, bueno voy a ducharme – al menos todo había empezado algo bien.

Ya una vez duchado y limpio ranma se dispuso a actuar normal, como si en verdad hubiera ido a entrenar, así kasumi llamo a cenar a todos, aún sin rastro del maestro happosai que ranma esperaba jamás llegará.

-ranma como estuvo tu entrenamiento vi como llegaste así que supongo que fue algo pesado – pregunta akane quien parecía estar más atenta con su prometido.

-ni que lo digas, fue bastante difícil al principio pero como empecé a agarrar el ritmo me termine hasta divirtiendo – contestó ranma haciendo obviamente referencia a como paso su cita con shampoo.

-vaya ranma es bueno que entrenes mucho, algún día tendrás que hacerte cargo del doyo – dijo el señor soun, mientras su amigo panda afirmaba.

-papá no empieces a molestar a ranma con eso, debe estar cansado – dijo inesperadamente akane haciendo que todos empiecen a atragantarse.

-akane tienes algo, te sientes bien – dijo nabiki que no podía creer el comportamiento de su hermana.

\- muy bien nabiki, no hay nada de que preocuparse – nadie ni mucho menos ranma podían creer que akane este siendo tan amable con el – ranma espero no tengas planes para mañana, porque me gustaría salir contigo –

-escucho eso señor saotome por fin nuestros hijos están encontrando el camino del bien – dijo el señor soun mientras salían lágrimas.

-eso parece, ranma tienes que aceptar – como genma estaba convertido en panda, lo dijo con sus típicos carteles. En tanto a ranma se le hacía bastante extraño que akane se estuviera comportando tan bien con el, pero tal vez esta cita podría aclararle un poco sobre a quien elegir.

-esta bien akane, supongo que después de la escuela verdad –

-si ranma, bueno espero estés listo, bien termine, gracias por la comida, que descansen – así se fue rápidamente akane pues no quería que vieran el rubor en sus mejillas.

-alguien sabe que le pido a akane es tan diferente - dijo ranma pues aún no entendía esto.

-no lose ranma, simplemente le nació, tal vez esta empezando a madurar – contestó nabiki que tampoco sabía el por qué del comportamiento de su hermana, pero nadie se iba a quejar era mucho mejor.

En su habitación akane, ya con pijama se estaba metiendo a la cama, pensando en como hacer para no perder a ranma, sabía que aunque no se notará tanto la amazona ya le llevaba ventaja, por lo que debía actuar rápido, desde hace un tiempo que ranma actúa mucho más extraño de lo normal y sabía, estaba segura que era por shampoo, ella estaba empezando a enamorarlo y no lo perdería tan fácil no sin luchar, pero estaba claro que debía dejar de ser tan celosa y temperamental con el, así que sin más se dispuso a dormir pues tenia que planear su cita para que saliera bien.

Mientras tanto ranma en su habitación seguía haciendo la pregunta de siempre, su papá igual ya había caído por el sueño, así que podía pensar aún más a gusto.

Aunque se le hacía bastante raro el comportamiento de akane pero es mucho más agradable, si shampoo no se hubiera acercado tanto a el, sin duda akane llevaría el primer lugar, pero la amazona ya había llegado demasiado lejos con el, ahora es imposible ignorarla, se había ganado un lugar en el, poco a poco sin darse cuenta shampoo se fue metiendo a su corazón, mientras akane hacia lo contrario, a pesar de que el había demostrado que ella era con quien estaría, su carácter y sus descontrolados celos la alejaban de el, probablemente mañana en su cita con akane por fin todas sus dudas se aclararan y podrá estar seguro de con quien quiere estar, aunque la amazona lo puso bastante difícil pues en su cita lo paso bastante bien, pero quería ver de que era capaz akane tratando de ser linda. En fin bastante filosofía por esta noche, así que ranma se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente en el neko hanten, la amazona despertaba con gran emoción de ver a su amado después de la cita que tuvo anoche, aunque al final no salió como lo esperado, terminó bastante bien, ahora si quería seguir ganándose a ranma debía seguir viéndolo, estar con el pero sin llegar a ser molesta y si la chica violenta no interfiere será aún más fácil.

-bisabuela cuando vaya a dejarle un almuerzo a ranma le preguntare si quiere salir de nuevo un día de estos –

-estas segura shampoo? Recuerda que el yerno es medio lento con estas cosas, puede sentirse presionado. – contestó la anciana.

-puede que tengas razón bisabuela – shampoo lo que menos quería era presionar a ranma, le había costado demasiado trabajo que el se fijará en ella.

-por supuesto shampoo, no por nada eh vivido 300 años – así las amazonas se prepararon para un día de trabajo en su restaurante, pero shampoo en especial en preparar algo para ranma.

Mientras tanto en la casa tendo, akane entraba a la habitación de ranma para despertarlo como de costumbre pero esta vez en lugar usar su típica cubeta de agua fría, se acerca y suavemente toco su hombro mientras lo llamaba.

-ranma despierta, llegaremos tarde a la escuela – le dijo suavemente, mientras lo movía un poco.

-akane?... – ranma no reaccionaba si realmente era akane o solo un sueño, pero abrió un poco más lo ojos y vio claramente que estaba frente a él - si gracias akane jeje en un momento estaré listo – sin duda esto era extraño, no solo para ranma si no para todos, era extraño no escuchar gritos en la casa desde temprano.

-muy bien ranma, te esperamos abajo para desayunar – así akane bajo dejando que el chico de la trenza se arreglara, podía que se sintiera un poco nervioso por su cita con ella, pero sentía que era algo necesario para aclarar su mente, solo esperaba a que todo saliera bien

El desayuno transcurrido como siempre, típicas peleas de ranma con su padre por la comida, aunque el y soun seguían festejando que sus hijos por fin tendrían una cita que ambos hubieran acordado. Así ambos saliendo a la escuela ya que como siempre nabiki se adelantaba.

-ranma a donde podemos ir hoy – pregunto akane pues quería la opinión de su prometido.

-no lose akane tal vez podríamos ir a comer algo –

-tu siempre pensando en comida verdad, no vayas a decir que al restaurante de shampoo – dijo akane sacando rápidas conclusiones.

-no akane yo pensaba no se tal vez un helado, ir al cine – ranma de momento también prefería que shampoo tampoco supiera de esto.

-me parecería bien el cine, bueno vamos o llegaremos tarde –

-muy bien vamos – las clases transcurrieron como casi siempre, hasta la hora del receso donde ranma planeaba ir a la azotea para ver a shampoo. Pero no sería tan fácil o si?

-ranma, vas a ver a shampoo cierto – se escucho la voz de una chica de cabello corto.

-akane es que solo ya sabes, shampoo se toma la molestia y seria grosero no ir – empezaba a decir ranma nervioso por la respuesta de akane.

-esta bien ranma ve, solo emm, no hagas nada vale – contestó akane no del todo segura si dejar a ranma.

-claro akane que puede pasar - esa respuesta seria más convincente antes de que ranma se acercara tanto a shampoo pero ahora no lo tenia muy claro.

Una vez en la azotea de la escuela.

-ni hao ranma – dijo shampoo mientras se lanzaba a darle uno de esos abrazos que solo shampoo sabe dar.

-hola shampoo, por favor no hay porque ser tan efusivos – dijo ranma mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de la amazona.

-mira te traje esto – continuaba shampoo mientras le enseñaba que traía un gran plato de tallarines.

-genial muero de hambre – termino ranma mientras devoraba su plato.

Por otro lado en el salón de clases.

-akane donde esta ranma – era ukyo que se acercaba a la chica tendo.

-esta arriba con shampoo… no espera – akane tarde en darse cuenta de lo que le dijo a ukyo.

-¡que esta con shampoo! Como puedes permitir eso akane! – dijo eufórica la chica de la espátula para salir disparada al lugar.

En la azotea de la escuela.

-gracias shampoo estuvo delicioso – dijo ranma mientras le devolvían el plato a la linda amazona.

1\. -de nada ranma, pensaba que tal vez podría… - la amazona no pudo terminar porque una espátula enorme cayó en medio de ellos.

-ranma como es que puedes estar aquí con shampoo y aun peor comiendo algo que ella hizo, puede tener algún truco como acostumbra – dijo uno mientras se acercaba.

-hace mucho tiempo que ya no hago nada de eso, además llevo mucho tiempo haciendo esto – esto último shampoo lo dijo como presumiendo.

-pero que dices, ranma como puedes si tu sabes que yo siempre puedo prepararte comida –

-lo siento ukyo solo es que shampoo se ofreció… - ranma no pudo ni terminar porque recibió un fuerte golpe de una indignada ukyo.

-shampoo no puedo dejar esto así, te reto una pelea – esto lo dijo ukyo en su pose se batalla.

-eso no estaba en mis planes pero aun tengo tiempo, esta bien – shampoo también se ponía en posición de pelea.

-vamos chicas, no hay porque pelear – dijo ranma mientras era ignorado como siempre.

-bien shampoo aquí voy – ukyo dijo esto mientras se lanzaba al ataque lanzando sus pequeñas espátulas, que shampoo esquivo con algo de facilidad pero solo fue una distracción mientras ukyo saltaba y se lanza a con su espátula grande para intentar ganar de un solo golpe, pero la amazona reacciono y tomo la espátula con sus dos manos – puede que este algo desentrenada pero aún puedo ganarte – dijo la amazona mientras le quitaba la espátula a ukyo pues era más fuerte y le daba una parada en los pies haciendo que caiga. – podría acabar con esto pero a ranma no le gustaría que te lastime así que… - pensó shampoo para separarse más de ukyo.

\- se acabó eh ganado – dijo finalmente shampoo.

-tks ya veras shampoo, te vencere pero ahora tengo clases así que me voy –

-shampoo – el chico de la trenza estaba feliz de que esto haya terminado.

-que pasa ranma, no te habrás molestado verdad, es que.. – no pudo terminar porque ranma puso su mano en su hombro para que alzara la vista.

-gracias shampoo, por no lastimar ukyo, se nota que has cambiado, bueno gracias por la comida me tengo que ir, cuídate – ranma finalmente se fue a clases mientras una sonrojada amazona tomaba su bicicleta para regresar al restaurante.

-ranma, ukyo fue arriba verdad – le pregunto akane pues era de imaginarse como reaccionaria ukyo.

-si akane larga historia como siempre – así terminaron las clases y nuestros personajes salían de la escuela, ukyo como aún estaba molesta decidió irse sola. Mientras tanto ranma y akane cada quien metido en su pensamiento pues mientras ranma esperaba resolver sus dudas respecto a tus prometidas, akane se iba a empeñar en no perder a ranma a manos de la amazona.

Al cabo de un rato después de llegar a la casa tendo, akane se había metido a su habitación a cambiarse y después fue a la habitación de ranma para decirle que ya estaba lista.

-ranma ya estoy lista, podemos irnos – eso lo dijo mientras abría la puerta como de costumbre y ranma al voltear vio que akane en verdad estaba linda llevaba uno de esos vestidos que rara vez se ponía.

-si akane vamos – ambos chicos salían de la casa mientras sus padres entre lágrimas de felicidad los despedían esperando que esta cita por fin los uniera.

Antes de ir al cine decidieron pasar por un helado rápido para así tratar de entrar en un poco más de confianza, en general la estaban pasando bien ambos, pero akane era un poco más tímida así que no sabia bien de que hablar con ranma, así que sin más entraron a una película de amor nuevamente para mala suerte de ranma.

-te gusto la película ranma – pregunto akane pues no estaba segura de si a ranma le gustaba eso.

-pues digamos que soy más de otros gustos pero no estuvo mal y a ti akane te gusto – la chica no contesto porque se escucho otra voz llamando a ranma.

-no puede ser otra vez usted, pensé que shampoo lo mando a otro país con el golpe que le dio – era happosai que de nuevo aparecía para molestar, pero no venia solo. – shampoo tu que haces aquí – dijo ranma mientras veía como la amazona se acercaba también

-el maestro me dijo que tenía que ver algo, no le creí pero me dijo que era de ti y la chica violenta, así que decidí venir y no era mentira parece que tienes una cita – esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

-y no es todo supongo que akane no sabe de la cita que tuviste ayer con shampoo verdad ranma – con eso el maestro happosai terminaba de matarlo.

-es cierto eso ranma – le pregunto akane pues ella misma ya tenía algo de sospechas.

-akane yo…si es verdad la tuvimos – el chico de la trenza solo esperaba recibir el golpe pero nada.

-con quien la pasaste mejor – ranma hubiera preferido el golpe a que le preguntaron eso.

-si ranma yo también quiero saber con quien la pasaste mejor – ahora también era shampoo de esta no podría salir, pero a quien elegir si con ambas lo había pasado bien de hecho no esperaba pasarla tan bien con akane pero lo sorprendió.

-jiji ranma te dije que me vengaria ellas se harán cargo de lo demás, adiós – con esto el maestro happosai abandono la escena.

\- Y bien ranma – preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono.

-bien ustedes ganan con quien mejor lo pase fue…

 **Lo siento pero esto ya tendrán que ver como termina hasta el otro capítulo Jaja lo siento por toda la ausencia pero ya saben lo típico llegue a temporada de examenes y pues apenas puedo respirar, pero ya acabaron así que podré volver a ritmo normal.**

 **En fin espero les siga gustando y nos vemos hasta el otro capítulo, donde veran si ranma ya queda con shampoo.**


	5. RANMA SE DECIDE

RANMA SE DECIDE .

Un chico con una gran trenza se encontraba acostado en su cama sin saber que había pasado, cuando empezó a abrir sus ojos vio que estaba kasumi cuidando de él como era costumbre, cada que tenía heridas kasumi llegaba a curarlo como si fuera su madre o hermana mayor y cuando esta vio que despertó no dudo en preguntarle que había pasado.

-ranma ya te sientes mejor - pregunto con su característica sonrisa la mayor de los tendo.

-si kasumi gracias, no se ni como llegue aquí –

-bueno akane y shampoo te trajeron así y solo dijeron que te desmayaste por una simple pregunta-

-ja de simple no tenia nada – fue lo pensó ranma – bueno no recuerdo que paso y dime ya todos saben cual era esa pregunta –

-si, las dos nos contaron a todos y también nos dijeron que no les contestaste – dijo kasumi.

Ranma no sabía como iba a lidiar con todos cuando bajara, más si ya saben que no a decidido, pero si no lo ha hecho es porque el mismo no sabía la respuesta, pero de algo estaba seguro las dos son lindas si se lo proponen y en eso shampoo puede ganar, si se ponía a pensar como han cambiado las cosas era bastante raro como al principio era sin duda akane primero, luego shampoo empezó a ganarse espacio en su vida y ahora otra vez se lo ponían difícil, pero si lo vemos desde ese punto debería ser shampoo.

-ranma, ya estas mejor? - era akane quien había entrado a su habitación como siempre sin tocar, pues kasumi le había dicho que ya despertó.

-mejor akane, pero ya sabes, intranquilo - dijo ranma pues ambos sabían que había pasado.

-eso es malo para ti ranma, pero porque es tan difícil decidir, solo no se - akane tampoco sabía como ayudarlo, no era como la escuela este es un problema solo de el.

\- para mi es difícil porque tu no has vivió, ni estado en todo lo que yo si, por todas las cosas que han pasado –

-la ibas a elegir a ella verdad, por eso fue tanta la presión que no soportaste – akane trataba de ser directa, no serviria de nada darle más vueltas.

-yo, no lose akane, no saques conclusiones tan rápido – si se ponía a pensar en todo lo que paso con shampoo y lo que ella lograba en el, como el simple hecho de hacerlo sentir tranquilo, algo que al parecer sólo ella puede hacer, probablemente si sería la amazona, pero como decirlo como hacer que todos lo entiendan, no sólo eran sus padres, también ukyo o hasta kodachi.

-creo que necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire, diles que no me esperen para comer, nos vemos akane – así el chico de la trenza salió sin responder a akane pero si a su mente. Mientras vagaba por las solitarias calles sin ninguna presión como si sus problemas hubieran desaparecido, ranma estaba buscando una manera de hacerles sabes a todos que probablemente querría a shampoo como su única prometida, pero tendría que buscar bien las palabras para hacerlo o si no saldría bastante mal, tal vez si le decía primero a shampoo y su abuela podrían ayudarlo… pero de pronto cae una sombrilla cerca de sus pies.

-ranma que le planeas decir a shampoo –

-ryoga que sorpresa y tu como escuchaste eso – pregunto ranma pensando que ya se había enterado.

-venias diciéndolo en voz baja, por lo que veo estas distraído ya llevaba un buen rato así –

-si así es, no le como contarle a todos que quiero a shampoo – se lo contó con la esperanza de que le diera un consejo después de todo son como amigos.

-así que piensas engañar a la pobre de akane – dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras tronaba sus dedos.

-claro pensar que me podría ayudar alguien tan temperamental como akane – fue lo que pensó ranma – vamos ryoga no es así, quiero hacerlo sin la menor intención de lastimar a alguien – pero el chico cerdo no escucho y se lanzó contra ranma lleno de ira.

Aunque para ranma no era realmente difícil esquivarlo cuando se enoja de esa manera, así que detuvo uno de sus puños y logró conectar un golpe en su boca, pero ryoga se pone de nuevo mientras se quita una de sus bandanas para lanzarla a ranma, al mismo tiempo que intentaba darle con el truco de la explosión, ranma ya se había cansado así que decidió acabarlo, pero cuando salto sobre un árbol no vio que la rama estaba rota, ryoga vio la oportunidad y aprovechando su enojo lanzo un rugido del león bastante potente mandando a volar lejos a su oponente.

-para que aprendas a respetar a una chica tan linda como akane –.

Mientras tanto con shampoo, se encontraba ya lista para irse a dormir pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo por la duda que le dejo ranma, pero por otro lado se sentía tranquila, al ver la luna sintió que no tardaría en arreglarse todo, que ranma después de todo la elegiría a ella y por fin podría estar al lado de su amado, su abuela también lo creía, después de haberle contado todo le dijo que si no tuviera una oportunidad ya se lo hubiera dicho.

-ranma se que me elegirás -.

En una grande y lujosa casa se encontraba ranma, que acaba de despertar después de que ryoga le lanzará su ataque, pero donde estaba y además se encontraba atado?

-oh no – fue lo único que pronunció ranma cuando por fin se dio cuenta donde estaba, la casa de kodachi, el último lugar donde querría caer.

-oh ranma mi amor por fin despertaste – kodachi acaba de entrar a la habitación, lanzándose sobre ranma.

-kodachi ya sueltame no debería estar aquí – dijo ranma tratándose de quitarse los lazos que los mantenían prisionero.

\- pero ranma mi amor, deja que te prepare algo de comer –

-no comeré nada que hagas tu –

-pero si te quedas a comer lo que prepare te dejare ir sin problemas – para ranma era obvio que no sería cierto pero tal vez así lo soltaría y podría escapar.

-esta bien pero ya liberame –

-no, aún no hasta que te hayas acabado todo , bueno ya regreso – así kodachi se fue dejando a ranma.

-diablos que puedo hacer, shampoo, akane, ukyo alguien ayúdeme – fue lo que pensó para tratar de ver si podía hacer algo.

Por otro lado en la casa de los tendo todos ya estaban despiertos y akane como siempre fue a despertar a ranma para la escuela, pero cuando abrió la puerta este no estaba. Ya una vez en el comedor pregunto si alguien lo había visto.

-ahora que lo recuerdo, ranma salió porque quería pensar un poco libremente – dijo akane

-tal vez ya si decidió y se fue con shampoo – contestó nabiki tratando de hacer enojar a su hermana y por lo visto lo logro por la manera en que rompió los palillos.

-por favor hija no digas eso, además ranma no haría eso verdad señor saotome – dijo el señor soun preocupado.

\- por supuesto que no tendo, seguro hay algo más –

-ni hao a todos – se oyó a shampoo mientras entraba – y donde esta ranma? –

-entonces no está contigo? – pregunto akane

-que más quisiera, vine a ver como estaba por lo que paso ayer –

-es que no sabemos donde está, ayer por la noche salió pero ya no regreso – le dijo akane pues si estaba perdido tal vez podría ayudar a encontrarlo.

-bueno entonces creo que ire a buscarlo –

-espera shampoo déjame acompañarte – le grito akane ya que así sería más fácil.

-esta bien y tienes idea de donde empezar –

-no, pero mira hay va ryoga tal vez el lo haya visto – dijo akane mientras veía al desubicado chico.

-hola ryoga has visto a ranma? – llegaron rápidamente a preguntar ambas chicas.

-akane que sorpresa, si ayer tuve una pelea con el y vi que cayo por hay – les dijo mientras señalaba por donde quedaba cerca de la casa de kodachi y ambas no tardaron en darse cuenta de donde podía estar.

-gracias ryoga nos vemos – así ambas chicas salieron corriendo hacia la casa de kodachi.

-espera akane traigo un regalo para… ti – así como se volteo para dar el regalo, ya se encontraba solo, cubierto de polvo – bueno y ahora a donde queda la casa tendo – dijo finalmente para perderse como acostumbra.

Cuando ambas prometidas llegaron, la que no tenía ninguna duda de entrar por la fuerza era shampoo, no quería pensar lo que esa loca podría hacerle a ranma.

-shampoo espera, no podemos entrar así – le dijo akane al ver que shampoo tenía intensiones de entrar rompiendo las paredes como siempre.

-lo siento akane, pero ranma es mio y no puedo dejarlo que siga hay-

-pero no recuerdas que esta casa esta llena de trampas, si caemos en una tal vez ya no podamos salir, aunque no quieras debemos hacer equipo – le contestó akane

-tienes razón, pero solo estaré contigo hasta encontrar a ranma – así ambas empezaron a entrar con cautela y concentradas por escuchaban a ranma gritar.

En su habitación kodachi regresaba con varios platillos sobre una charola.

-ranma mi amor, espero tengas mucha hambre – le decía kodachi mientras se preparaba para darle en la boca.

-por favor kodachi si me desatas yo mismo puedo comer-

-no lo creo ranma, además creo que el esfuerzo por hacer esto merece una recompensa - esto lo dijo mientras se acerca a lentamente a los labios de ranma –

-no kodachi, yo no te lo pedí, no puedes hacerlo, espera, nooo.. – este último grito se alcanzo a escuchar a casi dos cuadras por lo que no pase desapercibido para shampoo y akane.

-escuchaste eso verdad – dijo akane al reconocer esa voz.

-si, era ranma vamos –

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se encontraron una escena que dejó todo en silencio, kodachi tenía sus labios sobre los de ranma, era lo que se temían, shampoo simplemente tenía sus puños apretados, mientras una se marcaba una vena en su frente claramente de enojo, akane ya tenia su mazo preparado, pero llego alguien más, ukyo que se había enterado donde estaba ranma cuando le pregunto a kuno que si había visto a ranma o akane y ya este le dijo que ranma se encontraba con kodachi en su casa, por lo que no dudo en salir de clase e ir por ranma.

-RANMA – gritaron las prometidas.

-ustedes como se atreven a interrumpir mi momento con ranma – se levantaba kodachi molesta.

-esto no se puede quedar así, kodachi pagaras por esto – le dijo una molesta shampoo, mientas volteo a ver a ukyo, dándole a entender que esta vez hicieran equipo para pelear.

Cuando iban a ir por kodachi akane paso frente rápidamente con su mazo pareciendo que iba por kodachi pero rápidamente giro y dio un rápido golpe a ranma dejándolo medio inconsciente.

-no estoy aquí por que quiera akane, que te pasa – dijo un molesto ranma.

-si claro puedes hacer lo que quieras – akane realmente estába molesta, en ese momento se había olvidado que había cambiado, esta vez sus impulsos fueron más fuertes, así que sin más se fue dejando a ranma.

-genial, fue lindo mientras duró – ranma dijo esto porque parecía que ya había terminado el tiempo que akane era amable y linda.

Cuando ya paso eso, las prometidas estaban listas para empezar una nueva pelea por ranma, pero shampoo en vez de ir también espero a que ukyo y kodachi se distrajeran para que ella pudiera desatar a ranma.

-shaa.. shampoo espero que tu no mal pienses de mi – dijo ranma temeroso de recibir otro golpe.

-claro que no ranma se lo que paso y no fue tu culpa – aunque shampoo debía admitir que le molestaba bastante ver a otra chica con ranma, no podía actuar mal como akane porque a ella podría salirle más caro.

-espera no puedo irme sin ukyo –

-esta bien ranma la ayudare con esto – así shampoo se fue para que la pequeña pelea entre ukyo y kodachi terminará. Al llegar vio que nadie sedia en esta pelea, pero en un momento vio que ukyo estaba atada con uno de los listones de kodachi mientras esta sacaba una de sus rosas que dejaban inconsciente a quien las olía, así que en cuestión de segundos shampoo tomo un lápiz que estaba en un mueble y lo lanza rápidamente contra la rosa haciendo que esta se rompa kodachi huela lo que traía haciéndola caer dormida.

-vaya gracias shampoo – le dijo ukyo quien no hubiera podido responder el ataque.

Shampoo no dijo nada solo se fue con ranma esperando que le dejara acompañarlo.

-vamos ranma, hay que irnos – dijo shampoo mientras tomaba a ranma el brazo.

-ranma espera – le grito ukyo – hoy tenemos escuela, además no puedes ir con shampoo.

-ukyo tal vez no lo sepas y ranma sea bastante noble para decírtelo, pero hace tiempo que ya no estas en el juego – shampoo dijo esto dejando claro que ella está prácticamente fuera de la lucha por ranma.

-ranma, eso… no puede ser – dijo ukyo entrecortada.

-ukyo, yo lo siento, pero… - ranma trato de suavizar esas palabras, pero fue inútil, la chica solo se fue dejando caer su espátula y ranma la tomó viendola con algo de tristeza y al final solo quedó shampoo con el.

-ranma vamos, seguro que estará bien - le dijo shampoo tratando de calmarlo.

-gracias shampoo, solo quedaste tu –

-claro ranma, yo siempre estaré contigo –

El chico de la trenza estaba un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de shampoo, era verdad que había cambiado bastante, pero nunca pensó que fuera ya tan comprensible.

-shampoo, ahora lo tengo claro – ranma dijo esto mirando fijamente a los ojos de amazona.

-si ranma – aunque tenia algo de duda, sabía que no podría ser algo malo, después de todo ella es la única que esta con el.

-se mi esposa shampoo -…

 **Hay nuevo capítulo del mes Jaja lo triste es que es verdad, bueno voy a tratar de regularlo pero bueno, espero les haya gustado porque realmente aún no tengo un final pensado así que esto va para más largo, entonces hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Perdonen las faltas de horrografia**

 **Elvis F231: si lose, también trato de hacer así a ranma como indeciso porque todos sabemos que es medio lento para esto de las relaciones Jaja espero igual te siga gustando**

 **Dr. Pepper 1-2: gracias, estoy un buen raro pensando que puede pasar hasta que algo me guste, trato de hacer la trama algo simple así al estilo de ranma, porque si imagino que mientras más compliques la trama más te cuesta avanzar después.**

 **Fénix bocanegra: hay gracias por comentar amigo, espero te siga gustando yo también soy fan de esta pareja.**

 **Aaron VS3: si, también me digo lo mismo que acabo cada capítulo Jaja.**


	6. Shampoo vs la nueva prometida

Ya estaba entrada la noche mientras un joven con una larga trenza caminaba con dirección al neko hanten para dejar a una sorprendida shampoo que se encontraba desmayada por la emoción de que ranma se haya comprometido oficialmente con ella, aunque el estaba seguro de su decisión, estaba más que claro que nadie excepto la bisabuela de shampoo estaría de acuerdo con esto, posiblemente no podría volver a poner un pie en esa ciudad, pero por su felicidad y la de shampoo tenía que ser valiente y así de la nada ya había llegado a la casa de su prometida, no quería que hubiera alboroto de momento así que no dijo nada de lo que sucedió.

Al entrar al restaurante.

-Hola abuela, shampoo volvió a quedarse dormida mientras descansaba viendo el atardecer – invento rápidamente ranma

-gracias por traerla yerno, puedes dejarla en su habitación – así ranma paso y subió unas cuantas escaleras para llegar a la habitación de la amazona, la deposito en su cama y la miro por unos segundos, sin duda había elegido correctamente fue demasiado tiempo de incertidumbre pero ahora estaba seguro de que ella es la mejor para el, aunque claramente podría llegar a ser celosa pero jamás como akane, además es increíblemente bonita.

Ya estaba en la salida del restaurante y no sabía a quien pero debía agradecer que se dio cuenta a tiempo de que shampoo es la mujer perfecta para el, no le hubiera gustado aprenderlo a la mala cuando ella ya no quisiera estar con el.

Ya estaba de camino a casa de los tendo y estaba casi seguro que akane ya les habría contado todo a todos, por lo que le esperaba una larga noche y aun peor que no sabían de su decisión de estar con shampoo, cuando llego vio que las luces estaban prendidas en el doyo así que decidió ver que pasaba, todos estaban hay, pero alguien en especial llamo su atención su madre estaba ahí junto con alguien más, una mujer que parecía bastante fuerte pero a la vez delicada.

-que paso aquí? - pregunto ranma cuando vio que akane estaba en el piso al parecer inconsciente.

\- tal vez tu madre pueda explicártelo todo – le contesto soun tendo mientras tenia sus típicas lágrimas en los ojos.

-madre que ha pasado y quien es ella – le dijo ranma mientras se acercaba.

-hijo hace tanto tiempo que no te veía – decía mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo a ranma – bueno estoy aquí para resolver las cosas con tus prometidas –

-a que te refieres con eso mamá – preguntaba ranma aun dudoso.

-Bueno se que aun tienes problemas para elegir prometida así que me di a la tarea de buscar la mejor prometida para ti, ella es kaori es una mujer muy bonita y que también practica artes marciales por cierto es bastante buena, es amable y tranquila también, por lo que la hace la mejor prometida como mereces.

-Ok pero esto no era necesario mamá, tengo el presentimiento de que se arreglara el problema con mis prometidas, además como haces eso sin que siquiera yo la conozca, además eso no explica porque akane está así – dijo ranma un poco molesto porque ahora incluso su madre quería hacer su voluntad.

-bueno es que ella para probar que era la mejor prometida así que reto a las otras prometidas a un combate –

-así es, cuando tu madre me conto sobre ti incluso sobre tu problema con el agua me interese mucho en ti, por lo que quise demostrar que soy alguien buena – hablo por primera vez la nueva chica – así que estaría encantada de ser tu prometida –

\- ukyo, con ella también peleaste? – pregunto ranma ya que el se preocupaba por su amiga.

-fui a verla pero ella me dejo muy en claro que ya no es tu prometida, así que vine con tu madre aquí para poder retar a akane –

-fue algo brutal akane no pudo hacer nada con ella, es muy fuerte – interrumpió nabiki como acostumbra.

-pero descuida no tiene nada grave, ahora solo falta demostrar que soy mejor que shampoo y me puedas aceptar como tu prometida –

\- en verdad no tienes que hacer nada de eso – contesto ranma ya que no quería ver una pelea entre shampoo y ella.

-esta decidido, tu mereces la mejor prometida y tengo que serlo yo –

-pero si aún no nos conocemos como puedes decir eso – decía ranma un poco confundido por su devoción con el.

-con lo que tu madre me contó estoy segura que eres el hombre perfecto para mi – dijo kaori con firmeza – así que no digas más, mañana mismo iré a retar a shampoo –

A ranma le sorprendía el carácter de la chica, no parecía que alguien le hiciera cambiar de opinión, en eso se parecía a akane. – es verdad akane - reacciono ranma, aunque ya no la tomará como su prometida al verla inconsciente se preocupa.

-akane esta bien? Aun no despierta - pregunto al papá de akane

-si, solo esta inconsciente, sabes que pasara si esta chica logra lo que quiere verdad, además cuando llego akane nos dijo que no quería saber nada más de ti, hay algo que nos quieras contar ranma – pregunto curioso el señor soun ya que ese compartimento de akane solo se debe a que ranma estuvo con otra mujer.

-definitivamente nada señor soun – ranma aún no estaba listo para contarle a todos lo de shampoo.

-bueno tienes que hacer algo porque esa chica no puede ser tu prometida –

-realmente yo no puedo hacer nada, menos si es por mi mamá, creo que dependemos de que shampoo pueda ganarle – eso lo pensó ranma con la Idea de que cuando shampoo gane por lo hará el estaba seguro, podría decirle a todos que quería estar con ella.

-creo que eso sería lo mejor para que todo pueda volver a la normalidad – dijo el señor soun dudoso pues no sabia si era bueno que shampoo probara que es mejor.

Y mi padre donde se encuentra – pregunto ranma

-cuando vio que tu madre estaba aquí salió corriendo a nose donde –

-ranma hijo nosotras nos vamos pero mañana volveremos y reconsidera bien que ella puede ser una muy buena esposa – le dijo su madre a ranma mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

-de acuerdo mamá, pero no tenias que hacer esto –

-también era por ella, ningún hombre podía con ella y cuando le conté de ti me pidió que la trajera contigo así tenia una esperanza de no quedar sola, bueno nosotras nos vamos –

-nos veremos pronto ranma, cuídate – dijo coquetamente kaori

Era chica bonita y fuerte, fue lo que pensó ranma, pero shampoo llevaba años se conocerla y estaba seguro que quería estar con ella, así que no tenia nada que pensar solo le quedaba esperar que gane – bueno mañana temprano le avisaré a shampoo de esto – pensó

-bueno me iré a dormir que descansen – fue lo único que dijo ranma mientras se iba a su habitación y dejaba a los tendo.

Ranma estaba seguro que su vida tenía una definición perfecta en una sola palabra "problemas", a el le llegaban los problemas sin siquiera hacer nada y kaori era muy linda pero shampoo ya había sido elegida, solo espera que nadie se entere por el momento o no sabia quien lo perseguirá primero si akane, el señor soun, incluso su padre, así que sin más se dispuso a dormir para mañana levantarse temprano y poder avisarle a la amazona lo que le esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba ranma corriendo rápidamente en dirección a la casa de su prometida, salió sin haber desayunado y sin decirle nada a nadie, cuando llego noto que aún no estaba abierto el restaurante así que opto por tocar y esperar que saliera shampoo, pero solo salió su bisabuela.

-yerno que sorpresa, nunca te había visto tan temprano -.

\- se encuentra shampoo, tengo que avisarle algo importante – ranma se encontraba un poco impaciente.

-no, no está aquí, pense que podría haber ido a verte –

-demonios, tengo que ir a ver a mi madre –

-yerno espera que esta pasando –

-lo siento abuela, pero tengo que irme, pero no se preocupe encontraré a shampoo - grito ranma mientras se iba.

Cuando llego a donde se quedaba su mamá vio que esta estaba en la calle

-mamá, hola podrías decirme si kaori esta contigo –

-no ranma, no está aquí por eso estoy afuera cuando desperté ella ya no estaba, pero porque preguntas acaso ya decidiste estar con ella –

-nada de eso madre, bueno tendré que buscarla, si la encuentras podrías avisarme – dijo ranma mientras de nuevo se iba para buscar a shampoo, sabía que ya era tarde y que ahora mismo podría estar peleando con kaori.

-pero ranma no tengo manera de avisarte – le grito su madre en vano pues ya se había ido su hijo.

Dentro del bosque, bajo los árboles se encontraban dos mujeres una con un largo cabello azul y otra con el cabello hasta los hombros de color negro como sus ojos. Hay estaban viéndose fijamente listas para lo que sea.

-tu sabes porque estas aquí shampoo, tengo que demostrar que soy la mejor para ranma – dijo kaori firmemente.

-bueno llegas muy tarde a la fiesta porque ranma ya me eligió como su única prometida, lamento no decírtelo antes pero no me diste oportunidad – contestó shampoo mientras sonreía muy confiada.

-bueno debo admitir que fue una sorpresa, pero eso ya no importa ahora si te derrotó todos sabrán que soy la mejor –

-eso es muy fácil decirlo, pero probablemente nunca hasta peleado con una amazona, así que prepárate – dijo shampoo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

-esto será interesante – contestó kaori mientras igualmente se preparaba para pelear.

En un parpadeo las chicas se encontraban chocando e intercambiando golpes en una pelea muy pareja mientras shampoo trataba de dar con uno de sus chui kaori trataba de desarmarla con una especie de bastón bastante largo y resistente, ninguna sedia nada pero en un momento shampoo vio un descuido en kaori atacando sus pies haciendo que esta tropiece y shampoo empieza a dar varios golpes que kaori logra esquivar hábilmente recuperando el equilibrio con sus manos, así que los golpes de shampoo fueron todos a los árboles por lo que estos iban cayendo, pero una chica que estaba pasando cerca de hay lo noto así que fue a ese lugar pensando que podía ser ranma, esa chica era akane quien salió a buscar a ranma cuando vio que no estaba en casa y se fue sin desayunar.

Cuando llego su sorpresa fue grande al ver quien estaba peleando era shampoo y aquella chica que la reto a una pelea en su casa, pero algo que llamo más su atención fue la conversación que tenían mientras peleaban.

-ya te lo dije ranma al final se quedará conmigo – dijo kaori mientras lanzaba un fuerte golpe que la amazona logra bloquear con una mano.

\- se ve que no lo conoces, el ya me eligió a mi y no cambiará de opinión por nada – contestó fieramente shampoo lanzando su chui tan rápido que kaori apenas pudo defenderse pero aún así cayó al piso.

"el ya me eligió a mi" esas palabras cayeron como agua fría sobre akane quien esperaba que fuera falso, pero esta vez había algo en las palabras de shampoo que le decía que era verdad y era su increíble seguridad al decirlo, pero vio que alguien más se acercaba a este lugar así que se oculto en un lugar para ver de lejos que era ranma quien había llegado y con el estaban los demás, que igual que ella mantenían su distancia de la pelea, pero vio que ranma estaba bastante tenso lo que la hizo creer más las palabras de la amazona, pero ella no se iba a quedar con la duda.

-Ranma- le hablo akane el chico de la trenza para llamar su atención – tengo algo que preguntarte-.

Hola a todos se que paso bastante desde mi última actualización pero aquí estoy de vuelta y es seguro que terminaré este fic así que les agradezco a todos comentan y espero que siga siendo de su agrado, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Los quiero.


	7. Shampoo fue quien ganó

-no dejaré que esta mujer se atreva a quitarme a ranma – pensó shampoo mientras aún mantenía su pelea con kaori, la cual se estaba extendiendo demasiado ambas eran demasiado resistentes y ágiles, el cielo empezaba a ponerse gris señal de que pronto podría llover lo que significaría una derrota inmediata para la amazona, pero ella se veía mucho más motivaba y un paso delante de kaori porque la amazona había esperado demasiado por ranma le había demostrado su amor y ahora que el la correspondía no iba a perderlo, pero en un momento escucho un ruido que era donde estaba ranma y los tendo por lo que se distrajo y kaori pudo tomarla de una forma que no podía soltarse y que era bastante doloroso. – bien shampoo te escucho, rindete – esas palabras hicieron que la amazona tuviera un recuerdo con ranma

/flashback/

-entonces shampoo que harás con el yerno –

\- que quieres decir bisabuela no ha pasado nada –

-como que no ha pasado nada, hace poco casi se casa con akane que hubieras hecho –

-es verdad que fue algo demasiado repentino pero si no paso fue por algo porque ya todo estaba listo y al final no paso nada, el no se quedará con ella –

-quizás fue porque tu lo impediste antes no crees –

-bueno si pero además fueron muchas más cosas –

-tal vez podemos hacer una excepción con la regla amazona, rindete con ranma –

\- como puedes decir eso bisabuela, yo no puedo hacer eso – shampoo no podía creer lo que su bisabuela le decía así que con lagrimas salió del neko hanten y empezó a caminar sin rumbo pensado en como era su relación con ranma, pero sin darse cuenta se encontró con la persona de sus pensamientos.

-Ranma que haces aquí – le pregunto la amazona mientras trataba de quitarse las lágrimas.

-que paso shampoo porque estas llorando – ranma paso de largo de la pregunta de la amazona.

-no es nada, solo pensaba en ti y en mi también, como es nuestra vida –

\- lo siento shampoo, se que eh sido bastante grosero contigo todo este tiempo, no quiero verte llorar –

-no pasa nada, pensaba que estarías molesto conmigo por haber arruinado tu boda –

-nada de eso, creo que podría agradecerte, otra vez peleamos no entiendo como estuve a punto de casarme –

\- debe ser duro para ti estar peleando todo el tiempo con ella y muchas veces por cosas sin sentido –

-shampoo debo admitir que has cambiado mucho todo este tiempo, gracias por escucharme sin querer intentar algo –

-no es nada ranma, además si quieres podría llevarte algo de comer todos los días a tu escuela, escuche que a veces hay demasiada gente y no alcanzas comida –

\- de verdad harías eso, sería estupendo además así podríamos conocernos más – ranma se puso rojo por lo que dijo

Shampoo solo sonrió por eso que dijo y ahora estaba aún más segura de que no se rendiría – eso me encantaría ranma, bueno nos vemos en tu escuela – así shampoo le dijo un beso en su mejilla a lo que ranma parecía poner un poco de resistencia pero cuando noto que no iba a sus labios se relajo – ahora mucho menos me rendiré -.

/fin del flashback/

-ni ahora ni nunca me rendiré oíste, ranma se casara conmigo y nada ni nadie lo impedirá – en eso shampoo saca fuerzas quien sabe de donde y logra mover la mano de kaori que la tenía por el cuello y así poder soltarse –.

Mientras tanto…

-que fue eso que dijo shampoo de que ella fue a quien elegiste – le decía a akane a ranma mientras se acercaba a él.

-bueno sobre eso tal vez… - ranma no pudo términae de hablar.

-ranma eso es cierto – dijo el papá de akane con su cara de demonio.

-siempre supe que eso pasaría ranma se mostraba muy cariñoso con shampoo – le siguio nabiki.

-ranma eso no lo puedo permitir, así agradeces todo el tiempo que estuvimos con la familia tendo – también contesto genma. – tendremos que prohibirte volver a ver a esa mujer -.

Pero en ese punto ranma ya no estaba poniendo atención a lo que le estaban diciendo y volvió a centrarse en shampoo su futura esposa, la manera en la que peleaba por el era simplemente una maravilla poder verla, como quisiera parar esto pero tendría que vencer todos sus miedos a los demás y confesarles que solo quería estar con ella.

La amazona sentía cada vez más cerca la victoria pues su rival ya no se movía tan rápido como al principio así que ella no iba a dejar de atacar, pero para su mala suerte el cielo estaba cara vez más gris y parecía que ya estaba empezando a llover, así que instintivamente tomó uno de sus chui para cubrirse del agua dandose de nuevo que kaori aprovechará la ocasión y diera un golpe al estomago de shampoo haciéndola caer, shampoo no sabia que llegaría primero que si las gotas de la lluvia o el golpe que cerraba su derrota que al principio parecía victoria, pero no llego nada había cerrado sus ojos para no ver lo que pasaría y cuando vio se encontró a ranma estaba frente a ella, con un paraguas en su mano cubriéndola del agua y con su otra mano tomando el puño de kaori deteniendo el golpe.

-ranma – se escucho al unísono por todos los presentes.

-esto se acabo y si tengo una declaración que hacer a todos, elegí a shampoo como mi única prometida, quiero que ella sea mi esposa y nada podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión así que no importa cuanto peleen… shampoo es con quien quiero estar.

Todo fue silencio después de esas palabras, lo único que había eran todo tipo de emociones, shampoo estaba inundada de felicidad su amado por fin confesó su amor enfrente de todos, akane aún no lo asimilaba creía que era mentira, incluso ranma que ese momento de valentía y heroísmo se había esfumado por miedo a la reacción de todos los que estaban ahí, menos kasumi ella era la única que se alegraba por ellos.

-lo siento por todos los que esperaban otra cosa, pero esto es lo que decido – casi justo después de terminar de decir eso akane ya se había lanzado con su enorme mazo para atacar a ranma, pero shampoo de interpuso protegiéndolo.

-no dejaré que lastimes a mi prometido –

-ranma parece que no estas pensando bien las cosas, porque no lo tomas con más calma – dijo el padre de ranma.

-no hay nada más que pensar papá, ahora tengo todo muy claro y por primera vez estoy decidiendo sin que nadie influya –

-te tenemos que recordar que estas comprometido con akane – también le dijo el señor soun.

-será mejor nos vayamos shampoo, no creo que puedan entenderlo, al menos no ahora – le dijo ranma a shampoo en voz baja para que pudieran escapar de ahí y la amazona solo asintió.

-en un parpadeo ranma y shampoo habían escapado de ese lugar por el bien de ranma, pero kaori aún los seguía de cerca porque aún no terminaban su pelea con shampoo, ella tampoco podría rendirse.

-vamos kaori esto termino – dijo ranma mientras se paraba frente a ella, a shampoo no le molesto pues estaba convertido en mujer – se que puedes encontrar a alguien que cumpla tus expectativas, pero ahora yo solo quiero estar con shampoo -.

-entonces me rechazas, no digas nada más, pero nos volveremos a ver ranma y tu shampoo terminaremos esta pelea – así la chica se marchó temporalmente, pues no quedó conforme con esto.

-ella no se veía triste, ni enojaba más bien lo tomo como un reto – comento shampoo pues noto la expresión de confianza que tenía al decir las últimas palabras.

-si pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, además no creo poder sacar mi cara por aquí, ya sabes las noticias van como el viento, al poco tiempo sabrá ryoga, ukyo, kodachi y no se como podrán reaccionar –

-no debes preocuparte ranma, yo te protegeré no dejaré que te lastimen – para shampoo hubiera sido el momento perfecto para darle un beso a ranma, pero el estaba convertido en mujer y si ella movía su sombrilla se haría gata así que tuvo que resignarse hasta llegar a su casa – vamos al neko hanten para poder descansar y tomar una ducha estoy muy sucia -.

Mientras tanto…

-creen que haya sido otro truco – decía como una posibilidad el padre de ranma.

-no sólo creo señor saotome esta vez se sentía diferente –

-tienes razón papá, además no es sorpresa que ranma se estaba viendo desde hace un tiempo con shampoo así que era normal – coincidía nabiki con su padre.

\- que haremos no podemos dejar que esto se quede así, akane tienes que hacer algo - decia el señor soun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero la chica no respondía estaba perdida en sus pensamientos – akane contéstame –

-que quieres que haga papá, ranma se decidió quiere estar con shampoo y esta vez no fue por ningún truco – en ese momento agacha la cabeza – ahora fue por mi culpa yo no supe como tratarlo mientras shampoo consiguió acercarse más a él con el tiempo, no puedo hacer nada -.

-vaya la suerte de uno es la desgracia de otro, no lo crees hermana – dijo nabiki dirigiéndose a kasumi.

-parece que así es, pero no debemos estar tristes – decía con su típica sonrisa – así que será mejor que volvamos o les dará un resfriado -

-Entonces yerno supongo que tienes mucha hambre – dijo la abuela de shampoo feliz por las noticias – me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido –

-si abuela gracias, aunque debo estar preparado para los problemas que vendrán – ranma ya se había duchado y solo esperaba que shampoo terminará y bajara.

-eso sin duda, bueno shampoo no debe tardar en bajar –

\- es muy relajante una ducha después de un día pesado – se escucho a la amazona mientras bajaba de más escaleras con una toalla mientras secaba su cabello, así que se acerco con ranma y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ranma cuando la vio pensó que la amazona nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, se veía realmente hermosa con su cabello un poco alborotado su ropa para descansar, la amazona noto como la veía y eso le encantaba.

Después de comer y platicar un rato sobre lo sucedido, shampoo ya estaba más que lista para poder dormir por primera vez y con permiso de su el a su lado, así que cuando ranma llego a la habitación se encontro a shampoo recostada esperando por el.

-vamos ranma estoy bastante cansada – la amazona lo invitaba pero sabía lo tímido que es su prometido.

-si, bueno es que yo tu sabes, no estoy acostumbrado –

-tampoco yo pero vamos déjame ayudarte – así shampoo se levanto de nuevo y se acercó a ranma para darle un fuerte beso en los labios mientras lo guiaba a la cama y así cuando se separaron ranma ya estaba abrazando a su prometida.

-ves ranma es muy sencillo ahora descansa airen –

-si que lo fue shampoo, descansa -.

Hey un nuevo capítulo que como siempre espero sea del agrado de todos, yo quisiera sacar más seguido pero a veces de vuelve difícil como manejar la historia o como desarrollarla, pero bueno to trato de escribir algo por lo menos decente Jaja.

Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios en verdad que cuando les gusta dan ganas de seguir con esto, así que no duden en dejar más o alguna sugerencia. Muchas gracias a todos

Los quiero.


End file.
